


Vanessa's Demon

by cklempay18



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: F/M, Vanessasuffersalotasusual, slightsmutbutthisispennydreadfulwhatdidyouexpect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 08:37:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20690624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cklempay18/pseuds/cklempay18
Summary: Vanessa might think Ethan exorcised Satan, but a fragment of his will remains inside her, causing this poor woman more pain and suffering. Takes place after the events of the second season but before the third really gets into gear.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Never written anything about these characters, just experimenting because I like to see them suffer xD

Foul air clang to her skirt as she swept past the door frame, seeking refuge from the cold darkness of the city at night. She had just finished the last of her shift, and desperately hoped to reach the warm comfort of her bed sheets before the moon disappeared and the sun peeked over the horizon. Striding up the stairs, she reached the door to her room, all but throwing it open as she leaned against it. Falling into the comfort of her bed sheets, she closed her eyes and breathed a deep sigh of relief. All of the worries and stress of the day washed away from her, and she took a moment to listen to the sounds around her. Unfortunately for her, the serenity of her evening was displaced almost immediately. From above her, the dim, then louder, then louder still, sound of bed springs sounded in the night, and she sighed, realizing the tenets above her were at it again. Under her breath, she cursed their names.

“That damn Malcom and Ms. Ives…”

\--

\--

“HARDER VANESSA!” came Malcom’s rough shout from below her, as she continued rolling, grinding her hips against his waist, lost in the sensation of his cock inside her cunt and the endless pulsing deep in her abdomen. Her eyes nearly rolled into the back of her head as she lost herself again, cumming for the second, no, the third time that evening. Juices sluiced between her open legs, pooling between their waists and ruining the pristine bedsheets. A moment before she gave herself totally to the pleasure, she felt a hard sting against her back, a searing heat that wouldn’t leave. Malcom must have seen her state and, with paddle in hand, kept her conscious before she could start muttering devil-tongue. She jumped at the shock, crying out as the pain seeped into her thoughts, stopping her from going over the edge. Pushing harder still, she felt Malcom’s cock momentarily harden inside her, before, with a visible grunt, he expended the last of his hot seed inside her tight wet walls.

The both of them gasped for air, tired after another intense session of lovemaking. It had been Malcom’s idea, at first a joke, then a possibility, and finally the solution to fix their hostility towards each other. By day, they teased and bickered like old friends, but by night the unspoken arguments, the unforgotten memories, surfaced and laid bare the pain they still felt towards one another, solved only by making the other feel as they did.

Rolling off of him, Vanessa snorted, seeing the man she had once cared for dearly already drifting asleep. His snores echoed throughout the room as she gathered her things, tidied her appearance, then headed into the night back towards the manor – they realized after their first lovemaking session that both of them were at fault for noisiness, and it wouldn’t do to have the others suspect them. Walking down the cold London streets, a crisp and bitter wind forever blowing, and with the promise of rain always on the horizon, Vanessa breathed a sigh of relief to herself. For another night, they could speak civilly towards one another. It almost made her look forward to the times they argued, for it was then they could release their true feelings soon enough. It was enough to make her smile.

So lost in thought, was she, that she barely recognized the figure she had bumped into, until his voice brought her from her dreamlike walk and back to reality.

“Ethan?” she squinted, barely making out the face in the dense fur coat and tightly wrapped bandanna covering his jaw.

“I was asking, are you alright, Miss Ives?” he repeated himself. He had been returning to the manor, still no closer to understanding the detective’s questions, and unsure where he was safe, pursued as he was by men sent from his father, when he thought he saw a familiar thin black figure walking towards him. Head down, gloved hands shoved firmly in pockets with brow furrowed, he had smiled to himself. Only one person he knew could look so focused and yet have their mind in disarray. He had intentionally changed his pace so as to “bump” into her, for he knew getting her out of her deepest thoughts could only ever help her.

Vanessa stared back at him, unsure of how to respond. She hadn’t been expecting him, or anybody she knew, around this part of town. Unprepared, she only managed a “I was just…returning to the house…and got lost in thought”. That much was true. She hadn’t technically lied to him. Moving closer and so as to hide her disheveled appearance, she quickly linked her arm through his, giving him one of her rare smiles. “I do hope you could accompany me back, if you’re headed there as well”. It worked like a charm, and he, as all men had before him, smiled warmly and agreed. And so they made their way back towards the manor, chatting about this and that until its grey, bleak stone walls crept into view. Banging on the door, they were met with a haggard-looking Dr. Nile, appearing as if he had been up all night and was well into his next. Appraising the two of them, arms linked, made Vanessa uneasy about his thoughts, but he simply smiled and welcomed them in. _Another kind soul_, she thought to herself. _How easy it would be to take advantage of him._

Vanessa blinked, unsure of where the thought had come from. She had no intention of using Dr. Nile or beguiling him, yet still the idea had surfaced. Looking up at Ethan, studying his features, the same voice appeared. _This one is a likely candidate. You already share a bond. Make him yours._ She had to look away, frightened at the malicious whispers of misdeeds from an unknown source. Pulling her arm from his, she moved towards the stairwell, ignoring their curious gazes at her quickly receding back. Taking the stairs with newfound energy, she all but ran to her room, shutting the door behind her and locking it tight. Thank goodness Malcom hadn’t returned to see her in this state. She could already imagine his questions, his laughter. Oh how it drove her _insane_.

_But you still fucked him nicely, didn’t you_ the voice cooed, eating away at her despair. “Away with you, foul demon!” she whispered fiercely. Making the sign of the father against her breast, she fell to her knees, prayer upon prayer escaping from her lips.

_You can’t escape me_ said the voice. _I am you. And you are me_. Vanessa clutched her head, shaking it back and forth, desperate to rid herself of this nightmare. Rising to her feet, she headed to the bed, slipping under the covers and curling into a tight ball. Whatever fiend had found her, be it Satan in some new form or a hell spawn from the netherworld, she would fight it, as she always had. But now, she needed rest. Closing her eyes, breathing in, and out, in, and out, she slipped away into a deep slumber. So tired was she, that she didn’t notice the faint laughing, far off in the distance. A small, high voice at the back of her head, keeling over with delight, its winged, black form hissing with glee as its new prey slumbered. _Tomorrownight_ it whispered, over and over like a mantra.

_Tomorrownightomorrownightomorrownightomorrownight_


	2. Chapter 2

The bath took what seemed like an eternity to prepare. The moment she knew it was perfect, Vanessa undressed and dipped her toes into the water, an audible sigh escaping her lips as she sunk into its warm embrace. Yesterday’s nightmare left her thoughts, and she took to ruminating on whatever her plans for the evening would bring. Steam hung over the room, staining the mirror and obscuring her vision.

It wasn’t long before her thoughts turned to him. To Malcom. Today he had admonished her for her late-night walk back to the manor alone, arguing it would have been safer and less attention-gathering for her to stay with him at the hotel. Apparently, Ethan had also mentioned her shift of mood late last night upon entering the house, and caused Malcom to come up with theory after theory for what devilish scheme she was involved in now, only intensifying her panic. It wasn’t his place to tell her what she could and could not do. She decided that. Only when they were alone…Vanessa bit her lip, thinking of the things he had made her do when it was just the two of them. Her legs unconsciously opened, and she imagined what her would do to her…was it tomorrow? She was almost sad. She wished it earlier. Perhaps he would make her sit on his face, like he had promised? Or pleasure him orally, as she had many times before. Without knowing it, her hand had guided itself down between her legs, where the heat from the water pressed against her sex. First one finger, then two, she began rubbing herself, imagining scenarios Malcom would likely never agree to. Her body reacted pleasurably, and her cheeks, flushed with color, burned against her skin. Slow, circular motions against her clit, then faster, faster, until she had two or three fingers pushing into her slick walls, causing her to splash in the water and move with her fingers.

BANG… BANG.

A loud knock from the door, interrupting the sanctity of her bath and her activities. “What is it?” she called after a second, body frozen for fear of being heard. If it was Malcom again…

“Ms. Ives, I’m sorry to interrupt, but I wanted to talk about last night”. It was Ethan’s voice. She visibly relaxed. Ethan was someone who she could talk to, without fear of reprisal, or judgement. “Come in” she called, before realizing her situation. The words had just blurted out, and before she could retract them, the knob had turned and he was there, door ajar, quite surprised to see her that way. She at first tried to reach for her towel, but it would force her to leave the security of the water. She prayed the steam was enough to hide her, but the scarlet tint from embarrassment must surely highlight her body against the water regardless. Ethan was the first to recover, already starting an apology to come back later. “No!”, Vanessa commanded.

_Why did I think that?! No, why did I say that?!_ She screamed to herself. But it was too late. The words were out. And quite honestly, she didn’t want him to leave. She too had been dreading whatever new demon had discovered her, and desperately wanted help in the matter besides Malcom’s derisive comments. While this might not be the best time and place for it, she needed to talk to someone. Ethan’s face paused against the doorframe, and, frankly against his better judgement, he entered the room.

Neither said a word for an uncomfortable amount of time, but Ethan caved first, primarily because Vanessa had shut her mouth, afraid of letting another being’s thoughts escape her throat.

“You’ve been through more than any of us recently” he started. “but…I wanted to make sure that whatever _demon_, be it the devil or something else, that was possessing you, is gone. Forever”. With that he dug his hands into his coat pocket, revealing in his grasp a wooden cross, much like the one Vanessa kept in her prayer room. “If you’d like, I could attempt to draw it out, here”. Vanessa was taken aback, not expecting him to act so protectively. “You’re right” she whispered. “There is something…that _remained_ from before. It feels like an echo, pulling my thoughts this way and that. Even now it tugs on the corners of my mind. But…you’re asking to exorcise it, with just that, and alone?”

Ethan smiled confidently and nodded. “Did it once before, haven’t I?”. It was true, at her hour of need he had performed an exorcism on her. She didn’t doubt his ability. But Vanessa believed what she saw more closely resembled arrogance than assuredness. Still, time was of the essence. The longer she let this creature toy with her mind and live inside her the more it would get to know her, feed off her negative energy and consume her. It felt like a living, breathing, parasite egging her on to madness. With her thoughts filled by this fear, she nodded, allowing Ethan to come closer and kneel by the bath. He held the cross in the palm of his hand, muttering litanies of faith under his breath, before holding the cross up and pressing it against her forehead.

Vanessa gulped, more aware than ever of the closing distance between them, not to mention her lack of proper cover. The water and steam combined managed to hide her earlier activities and body from prying eyes, but only just.

And that was when it happened. At first, she thought she was bleeding. “Strange”, Vanessa spoke, not fully comprehending what was happening. But the water around her was slowly reddening, dashes of crimson hue swirling into existence from seemingly nowhere. Ethan’s eyes were closed, brow knitted in consternation as he focused on the correct words. He couldn’t feel the thickness of the water changing, becoming sticky and dense as it enclosed around her like a shell. Suddenly the air was rife with it, its iron scent filling the room. Vanessa’s breath hitched, realizing foul play was afoot. Ethan’s eyes opened just as Vanessa spoke his name, the evenness of her voice not betraying her terror. “Ethan…the water…”. Ethan lowered the cross and moved away. “What the hell?!” he shouted. “Vanessa, get out of the water, now!” She tried to stand up, uncaring of her current state, but it was as if she was moving through molasses, struggling to push her body against its grasp. Ethan plunged his hands into the murky depths, clawing his way towards Vanessa’s arms and grabbing on tight. He heaved backwards, pulling her inch by inch upwards. A terrible sucking sound could be heard as the blood-water fought to maintain control of her body, tendrils of it desperately latching on to her ankles.

The door to the room slammed open, and a frightening-looking Malcom and Dr. Frankenstein joined the fray. Without so much as a word Malcom’s dagger sliced into the tendrils, cutting Vanessa free while they emitted a high-pitched wail of agony, flailing in the air while painting the walls with viscous ichor. Ethan gave a final heave and dragged Vanessa away from the tub as Malcom repeatedly stabbed into the blood-thing, causing it to shriek in frustration as it lost its prey. Even as he plunged his weapon through its form, the water was already returning to a more liquid state, splashing this way and that as the color lightened and, eventually, vanished.

And, just as quickly as chaos had descended, it was gone. Silence reigned as each figure breathed heavily, save for Dr. Frankenstein, who seemed close to collapsing on the spot. Vanessa lay on the ground on Ethan’s chest, unwilling and unable to move. Angry red spots, like the sucking tendrils of an octopus, covered her lower body, and she could hardly move save for breathing. Ethan held on to her tightly, not aware of the blood-things disappearance. Malcom turned from the water, an angry expression lighting his features in fury. “What the hell happened here, Vanessa!” he roared, reaching down and attempting to turn her shoulder. But Ethan held her close, giving the doctor a look and shaking his head. Vanessa simply clung on more fiercely, unwilling to face Malcom’s wrath quite yet. Ethan moved his body into a more comfortable position, eyeing each man until they looked away. Slowly, they picked up their things and left the room, giving Vanessa some privacy while Ethan simply held her. Once the last man had left the room, she picked her head up and simply said, “Thank you”, quietly, before dropping her head down again.

Ethan held her for what seemed like an hour, but it might have been shorter, longer, he couldn’t say. When silence reigned supreme once again, he stood up, still cradling her in his arms. He walked the distance to her room, pushing the slightly ajar door and entering, laying her down on the sheets, pulling them around her body. He moved to leave, but a hand shot out and grabbed his arm. A small, surprisingly soft hand with long fingers. He turned and met Vanessa’s eyes, fraught with fear. No words were needed to convey what she needed right now, more desperately than food, water, or even air. She needed comfort.

He knelt onto the bed, staying on top of the sheets and pulling her body to his, cradling it as a lover would. Vanessa’s breathing slowed, and her muscles loosened up as she cuddled up against him. Both of them, eyes drooping with intense exhaustion, succumbed to their fatigue and fell asleep. While Vanessa, who for the first time in weeks, slept soundly, she was unaware of the voice insider her head, screaming in frustration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It'll likely be a while before I could write a third chapter, so keep that in mind, sorry in advance xD


End file.
